Christmas memories
by VelvetGoldie
Summary: Quick one-shot about Jane's life before her many adventures in Neverland. A "To Believe in Fairies" spin-off.


"Jane, come open the gifts Santa brought you!"

Across the room flashed a tiny 6 year-old, heading resolutely towards the Christmas tree illuminating the place. Funny, how a simple tree could convey such warmth and joy during this single time of the year. Perhaps that was sheer magic after all.

"Mommy, you'll never guess what I just saw by the window!"

"Tell me, sweetie, what did you see?" Helena was already opening her own gifts, a sweet smile softening her features. She had been awfully busy these last few months, working to get her latest thesis published. It had faced mixed reactions in different publishing houses. "Too intellectual", they kept telling her. It could be sold to some university teachers, of course, but it would never reach a broader audience.

So she had worked to get it published on her own, raising funds to open her very own publishing house one day. They had to make some sacrifices, but Nicolas was doing his best to support her, as his carreer as a diplomat was finally looking up. But he, too, was always so busy. And worried. They kept telling themselves that the end of their troubles was near, they felt it. They had to take chances to ensure a better future.

It was the first time in weeks that Helena let go of her worries. For a small moment, encapsulated in time, the family was happy. Just happy to let themselves appreciate the spirit of a simple celebration, and believing in the promises the new year would bring. Yes, things would look up, for sure.

"I saw an elf, mom! He was flying in the clouds!"

"Oh, really? Do you think he must have been helping Santa?"

"Yes, of course he did! How else do you think everybody in the whole world gets gifts at Christmas?"

Helena smiled. Jane was a stubborn little thing, putting rationnal truth in her fantasy world. Her grandmother was the same, she had been told.

Helena finally opened her gift. It was a charming bracelet, simple yet elegant; except it wasn't new. It had belonged in her family for a long time. Nicolas got it restored so it looked brand new once again. It was perfect.

She gave a tender look to her husband, mouthing a silent "Thank you", so that little Jane wouldn't hear. She was too busy unwraping eagerly her gift anyway.

"A book!"

"I think you will like it, darling. There's people flying in the clouds, just like your elf earlier. But also, indians. And pirates. It's fantastic."

Jane stared at the paperback she was holding in her tiny chubby hands. The title glimmered in golden letters under the Christmas tree's lights, full of promises.

* * *

 _Present day_

"Merry Christmas, Helena. Merry Christmas, Nicolas."

The couple faintly smiled back at Clara, but a hint of sadness remained hidden in their eyes.

Jane had been missing for months. It was the first Christmas they spent without her. Nobody mentionned her, yet she was in everyone's thoughts.

Especially Clara's. She never told anybody about the last night she saw her. She felt guilty for what she said to her. She couldn't help but think that it was her fault if she disappeared.

At dinner, people spoke about many things while the children were too happy to play with their toys. Clara, in-between, said nothing. She was missing Jane, after all. She was a strange thing, but she was making a perfect transition between the children's fantasies and the adult's boring talk.

When the main course arrived, the grandma stood up. And she raised her glass, followed by everyone else around the table.

"Here's to this magical Christmas evening, and this delicious meal coming up. I hope next year's will be at least half as great as this one. Congratulations to Paul who surpassed himself on it!" People laughed even though this wasn't especially funny. Why do people laugh all the time on Christmas anyway. Silence came back.

"On this time of joy and hope, let's remember that we're not a family that's easily brought down. Let's think about Helena's successful publishing house, which is celebrating its 11th anniversary - although no one could have predicted such a success when it all started! Just to remind ourselves than even in the dimmer times, hope remains. I am sure things will look up next year, as it always does. Cheers."

Altough no name was never mentionned, everybody knew who she was referring to. Clara glanced with hesitation to Helena and Nicolas. They smiled. And they meant it.

Yes, things would look up, as they always did.

Late that night, Clara thought about Jane and how she would love the magic surrounding Christmas. She would always love anything magic anyway.

Something flickered at her window. Closing her eyelids, she wondered how they celebrated Christmas in Neverland. Clara didn't bother to tell herself how silly and unrealistic this idea was.


End file.
